


薄荷糖

by xiamuyuan



Category: Sotus the series - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamuyuan/pseuds/xiamuyuan





	薄荷糖

　　“诶，这么久了，krist这货去哪了，不会跑路了吧。”off拿着酒杯，口齿不清地问。

　　“咱们是不是有点过分啊，这个要求。”gun有点不安地四处张望，却没有看到krist的身影。

　　“嘿！用脚指头想想都是开玩笑的好么！krist哪有这么傻啊！”

　　“也不知道刚刚是谁一直怂恿他来着……”

　　“那，那不就是逗逗他么……”off有点心虚地小声反驳道。

　　一群人晚上都喝了不少酒，此时都有些醉醺醺的，这个状态也没空管krist到底去了哪里，反正一个大活人总是丢不了的，便陆陆续续互相搀扶着从酒吧离开了。

　　而在酒吧的另一边，卫生间最尽头的隔间里，传来了一阵阵令人脸红心跳的声音。

　　krist握着手里的紫红色巨物，上下撸动着，连带着下面两个饱满的囊袋也被照顾的很好，白嫩的掌心已经被摩擦的发红发疼，对方却依然没有要释放出来的意思。

　　脸上的热气始终没有散去，从把这人拉到卫生间里的那一刻，krist的脸就泛着不自然的霞色。但既然已经下定决心要把这个自己盯了好几个晚上的帅哥收入囊中，自己主动点倒也是没什么。这么想着，krist强忍着害羞，更努力地动作起来。

　　不过对方的持久力也真的很好，硬的不行却依旧没有释放。krist有点小小的挫败感，好看的眉毛稍微皱了皱，发出一声“啧”来表达不满。

　　“呼……你叫什么？”对方喘着粗气问到。

　　“嗯？”

　　“我叫singto，你叫什么？”

　　krist有点惊讶，成年人都知道这个规矩，419是不需要知道对方的名字的，以免之后不必要的麻烦，可是这个人倒是自报家门了。

　　krist顿了几秒，还是说出了自己的真名。

　　“krist。”

　　“那……krist宝贝，可以舔舔我吗？”singto哑着嗓子自然地说出了这句话。

　　krist的大脑一下子进入了短路，先不说这句话的内容，光是一个称呼，就让krist的心脏漏了一拍，从心底传来一阵兴奋感。

　　krist抬眼看了singto一眼，只见那人原来一丝不苟的头发有几绺垂在额头，高挺的鼻梁上渗出几滴汗珠，好看的深色唇形里传出一阵阵低喘，最要命的是那一双眼睛，像是有魔力一般让krist沉沦。

　　鬼使神差地，krist低了身子，坐在马桶盖上，这个位置正好面对着singto略狰狞的胯下巨物。他之前并没有给任何人口过，甚至从来没想过要和男人发生什么，但这人却有着致命的诱惑，表面上是要完成刚刚“大冒险”的任务，其实心底暗暗藏着私心。

　　krist用手把着，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，舔上了肉柱，从下往上一点点勾勒出它的轮廓，把整个阴茎都弄的湿漉漉的，之后便张口裹住了柱头，稍稍吞咽了两下，细心地收起牙齿，一点点把它吞进去，没什么技巧地舔弄着。

　　温热的口腔让singto几乎就要缴械出来，看着在自己胯间那张可爱又美艳的脸的主人在努力吞吐自己的阴茎，singto又涨大了几分。

　　实在受不住这样的感官刺激，singto抓着krist的头发，挺动了几下腰，在对方柔软的口腔里抽插了数十下后射了，并在射精的前一秒迅速抽了出来，但还是有一些液体射到了krist嘴里。

　　“对不起，对不起。快吐出来。”

　　singto边道歉边急忙伸出手让krist吐出嘴里的东西，脸上焦急的神情仿佛刚刚让krist口的人不是他一样。

　　krist有些好笑地看着眼前这个露出慌张神色的男人，挑衅般地咽下了嘴里咸腥的液体，不过耳朵还是忍不住的发烫。

　　“k’singto，这么浓，多久没有自己解决过了？还是说……你是处？”

　　对方轻浮的语气让singto莫名火大，一想到这个长相干干净净清纯可人的男孩儿可能已经经历过无数次这样的事情，singto就烦躁的不行。

　　脸上担心的表情消失，singto将krist从马桶上拽起来，有些粗暴地扯开对方的皮带，将内裤和外裤一起拉了下来。krist可怜的肉柱忽然暴露在微凉的空气中，半硬的阴茎被刺激得从柱头冒出一些清液。

　　还没等krist反应过来，就被强硬地转过了身，双手抵着卫生间的隔板，身后从来没有被人触碰的地方传来陌生的感觉，让krist吓了一跳，身体本能地开始反抗、逃离。

　　“怎么，这种事你不应该已经做过很多次了吗？”连singto自己都没发现语气里竟带着醋意。

　　krist连忙开口解释：“没，没有，我是第一次啊，可以温柔点么。”

　　singto一愣，听到他这么说，心里安心了不少，手上的动作也变得轻柔。暂时放弃了对褶皱处的开拓，转而把手伸进krist的衣摆，摸上他俏想已久的侧腰，感受着手底下嫩滑的软肉，还有对方微微颤抖的身子。

　　singto一边抚摸，一边继续发问，将嘴凑到krist的耳边开口：“krist，为什么是我？”

　　“唔……大，大冒险而已。”倔强地不愿意说出自己心里的小心思，敏感的耳朵被刺激，krist发出的声音稍微有些飘忽。

　　“大冒险？让你被一个男人上？”

　　“不，在酒吧找一个人给他打飞机……”

　　“呵，如果今天我没有来酒吧呢，你现在会给随便一个男人口出来，嗯？”

　　singto的手继续向上，来到了krist胸前突出的两点，在上面色情地画着圈圈，时不时按压一下，用指甲抠刮脆弱的已经变硬的乳珠。

　　“不，不会。只有你，只有你。”

　　krist被撩拨的不行，身后的小穴居然开始瘙痒起来，一种空虚感爬上大脑，有些难耐地扭了扭腰，蹭上身后人高热坚硬的器具。

　　听着这带着奶音的回答，singto轻笑一声，决定亲自验证这些话的可信程度。

　　指尖探向那人白嫩丰满的两股间的穴口，轻轻按压了几下褶皱，便刺进了一根指节，周围的嫩肉立马紧紧地吸附上来，紧的不行，并且惹来了男孩儿一声惊呼。

　　“放松，krist。”

　　singto安抚地吻着krist，从耳骨到后背，一手在他身上来回游走抚摸，一手继续就着这一根手指搅动着还未被开发的密地。看着krist紧张又生涩的样子，完全没有了刚刚怼天怼地的气势，singto就知道他没有说谎了，心情一下子好了大半，连带着语气都带着温柔。

　　从两指到三指，krist也慢慢渐入佳境，小穴适应了手指的捅弄，被艹的松软了不少，还分泌出肠液帮助入侵者的进出。感受着肠壁被一点点撑开，手指还时不时地碰到敏感的那一点，krist再也忍不住，从嘴里泻出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟，这无疑是最好的催情剂。

　　“krist，你看你都已经这么湿了，这么兴奋吗？”

　　singto将在小穴里作乱的手指抽出，故意放在krist眼前，上面粘满晶莹的液体，之后任它们从手指间低落。

　　“闭嘴！”krist红着脸扭过头去，不想看到这么淫乱的画面，奶凶奶凶的样子像是一只没有断奶的猫咪。

　　“不乖哦，哥哥要给你惩罚了。”

　　singto忽然想到了什么，在krist看不见的地方勾起嘴角，从上衣口袋里拿出了一个小玩意。撕开包装，将里面圆圆的白色东西取出，用舌尖舔了一口，便毫不犹豫地一口气塞到了krist的后穴深处。

　　“啊～！singto，你放了什么东西！”

　　“叫p，小孩子要有礼貌，那样才招人喜欢。”

　　singto边说边不轻不重地打了krist屁股一下，留下了红印子。krist下意识地跟着缩了一下，感觉到身体里的异物又深入了一些，一直往花芯处移动。

　　不到一会儿，krist就感觉出一丝丝怪异，身后难以启齿的部位居然开始有一丝丝凉意，还带着致命的瘙痒，让krist的大脑更加混沌。

　　“p……p’singto，你到底放了什么……唔，好难受……”

　　“别怕，只是薄荷糖而已。”

　　krist不可置信地睁大了眼睛，努力蠕动肠道想要把它排出去，效果却适得其反。小穴内高热的温度让薄荷糖融化得很快，薄荷的作用发挥得更淋淋尽致，冰凉的感觉过于刺激，krist的小腿甚至都开始打颤。他现在急需要一个温度更高的东西将薄荷糖融化，来填补后穴空虚的感觉。

　　“嗯，p’singto，帮帮我……难受……求你！”

　　krist扭过头看向singto，漂亮的眼睛里充满了水雾，连眼角都变得红红的，更加妖艳可人。singto发出了一声低吼，将krist以半趴跪的姿势按在马桶盖上，便一个挺身把自己的炽热全部埋了进去。

　　“啊！！疼！……”

　　毕竟是第一次经历这种事，真枪实弹的东西可比手指要大得多，krist感觉到自己整个人都要被撕裂了。

　　紧致的肉穴包裹着singto的欲望，从来没有过的快感让singto也倒吸一口凉气，但他现在一动都不敢动，生怕伤到了男孩儿，强忍着欲望等待着krist适应。大掌摸上了krist因为疼痛而半软下来的阴茎，上下撸动分散他的注意力。

　　渐渐地，痛感过去，krist稍稍扭了扭腰示意身后的人可以动了，singto便不再忍耐自己的欲望，用力在小穴里抽插着，一下一下把里面的薄荷糖顶到更深处。

　　krist觉得自己要疯了，后穴里一边是炽热的巨物狠狠摩擦过肠壁带来的火热，一边是快速融化的薄荷糖带来的冰凉，让他处在冰火两重天之中。这种陌生又奇怪的快感让krist变得更加敏感和兴奋，嘴里控制不住地发出娇喘，欲罢不能，醉仙欲死。

　　“嗯啊～啊～singto，快，再快一点～啊～”

　　“叫我什么？”singto故意坏心眼地放慢了速度，浅浅地在浅口处磨蹭。

　　“呜哼～p，p’sing～求你了，给我～”

　　“乖，这就满足你。”

　　带着奶音的请求让singto红了眼睛，如krist所愿加快了抽插的速度，殷红的穴肉几乎被摩擦得起火，连接处更是狼藉一片，每次抽插都会带出一些肠液，有些甚至被打成白沫。可怜的薄荷糖也在这过高的温度下完全融化，化掉后黏腻腻的液体随着肠液一起被排出，带着一些甜甜的气味飘散在空气中，中和了强烈的荷尔蒙的气味，却意外的和谐。

　　忽然，krist的腰猛地弹了一下，呻吟有些变调，大腿完全失去了力气眼看着就要倒下去，被singto眼疾手快地稳稳扶住了细腰，把他揽回自己怀里。

　　“啊～～别，别顶那里！好奇怪！唔嗯～～啊～”

　　singto当然不会听他的，在下一秒，准确无误地撞上了那让krist疯狂的一点，并坏心眼地狠狠研磨，不出意外地收获了怀里人美妙的声音。

　　动情之处，singto细细密密地吻着krist光滑的后背，从后颈到腰窝，留下湿漉漉的水痕，还有或轻或重的红印，在白皙的后背上像是雪中的红梅，美丽动人。singto嘴上的动作有多温柔，下身的动作就有多疯狂，有些骇人的紫红色阳物带着青筋，在脆弱又敏感的肉穴里颠来倒去，一下下狠狠顶弄冒水的花芯。

　　蚀骨的快感爬上krist的大脑，让krist感到头皮发麻，双臂勉强撑住抽水桶不让自己的身子倒下去，内心却产生一种不安，促使krist扭过头来向singto索吻。

　　“吻，吻我好么，p’sing……”

　　人们常说，亲吻是属于情人之间的，但此时singto的吻却给krist一种深情的错觉。下唇被细细吮吸了好久，之后灵巧的舌头就强硬地进入了柔软的口腔，在里面攻城略地，找到了瑟缩在一角的软舌，与它缠绵交融。krist的口腔承受不了两个人的热情，透明的津液从嘴角流出，顺着下巴滴落。

　　后入式的姿势不适合深入地接吻，引来了singto的不满。把欲望抽出，离开时发出“波”的一声，之后便把krist的身子转过来压在门上，望着krist含水的眼睛，singto先是在眼皮上轻轻吻了一下，随即堵上了红艳的翘唇，再一次一品芳泽，温柔又激烈，甚至传出“啧啧”的水声。krist也动情地将胳膊环在singto的脖子上，两个脑袋抵在一起，发丝缠绕，气息交融。

　　下身也没有闲着，singto架起krist的一条腿，让它挂在自己的手臂上，将欲望再一次捅入熟悉的小穴。而嫩穴也在肉柱进来的一刹那不断收缩着，把肉柱往里吞，仿佛在责备它刚刚的不辞而别，热情地分泌出更多的肠液。

　　“身体这么骚，你自己知道吗？你摸，流了这么多水。”

　　“别说……唔嗯～”

　　singto说着荤话，拉过krist的手探向两人连接的地方，让他摸着两人结合处的一片潮湿泥泞。krist碰到之后，仿佛被电到一样缩回手，像一只受惊的小兔子，脸上又红了几分。singto看着他可爱的反应，笑了笑，吻了吻他的嘴角，下身继续律动着。

　　因为后面的刺激而兴奋地冒出液体的小krist忽然被singto抓住，颇有技巧地上下撸动着，时不时用指甲抠刮铃口和马眼，刺激着哭哭啼啼的肉柱。前面和后面同时的快感几乎让krist喘不过气来，身体承受不住地颤抖，被singto牢牢锁在身体和门板之间。

　　“啊啊～我不行了……p’sin……！！”

　　后面的音节还没说完，krist忽然紧紧咬住下唇禁了声。因为他灵敏的耳朵听到了隔间外面穿来了脚步声，应该是有人进了卫生间。

　　这个时间已经快打烊了，一般很少有人来卫生间了，可还是让他们遇到了。那人似乎只是想洗个手，并没有往这边来，但krist依然紧张得不行，肌肉紧绷着，后穴收缩，并用眼神警告singto不要胡作非为。

　　singto被夹得吸了一口凉气，差点交代在这里。不过他并没有被警告威胁，竟继续耸动着下身，还故意顶着krist的那一点凸起，速度越来越快，没有停下来的意思。

　　“不要叫出来哦。”singto用气音在krist耳边说，伴着阴茎全部抽出来后深深的整根没入。

　　“唔！！！”krist用手捂住嘴，眼里都是雾气，泪水在眼眶打转下一秒就要流出来。这副可怜兮兮的样子让singto更想欺负他了，想看见他在自己身下哭出来的样子。不过看在他这么害怕的份上，还是给猫咪顺顺毛吧，至于艹哭他什么的，以后有的是机会。

　　吻去了krist眼角的泪水，抚摸着他的后背让他放松，抽插的动作也轻柔了下来，像是放在心尖的宝贝，竟是让krist感动得想哭了。

　　不知什么时候，卫生间里的人已经离开，只剩下在角落隔间里做最后冲刺的两人。

　　“啊～嗯啊～我要去了……唔……放开～”

　　“等一下，我们一起。”

　　在抽插了近百下之后，singto放开了堵在krist铃口处的手指，撸动了几下便让他射了出来。singto也一同缴械在了krist的身体里，一股股热流让krist的小腹稍微隆起，过多的乳白色液体顺着殷红色还闭合不上的穴口流出，被singto腹黑地用手指堵住，静静等待穴口关闭将它们全部吃进去。

　　而krist早已经累的不行，整个人都陷在singto怀里，把身体完全信任地交给他，眼睛迷迷糊糊地半睁着，感觉下一秒就要睡过去。

　　“好累……”

　　“睡吧，我带你回去。”

　　“嗯……”

　　下一秒krist就失去了意识。

　　＊

　　“诶，kit你这不够意思啊！背着我们交了个男朋友！快，如实招来，怎么勾搭的？”

　　一堆老朋友聚会，饭局结束后singto来酒店大厅接krist回家，正好被在结账的off逮到。

　　“勾搭什么！是他追我的好么～”krist向off挑了挑眉，singto只是在旁边笑着不说话。

　　“啧啧啧，我信了你的邪。”

　　“爱信不信！我看你就是嫉妒。”

　　“行行行，能受得了你这脾气的，也是个怪人。祝你俩百年好合，早生贵子啊！”off贱兮兮地说到，被krist赏了一个爆栗。

　　“薄荷糖，要吗？”off结完账随手在吧台拿了两颗薄荷糖问krist。

　　看到这糖，krist脑子里条件反射地出现了一些不好的画面，脸颊和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度开始变红。

　　“不用了！先走了拜拜！”

　　“kit～等等我。”

　　krist扭头就走，也不理在身后像个小狗一样讨好自己的男朋友。

　　第一次居然是薄荷糖味道的怎么办？？？在线等，挺急的。

　　krist边走边在心里骂了singto几万遍。

END.

　　　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　  
　　


End file.
